1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and receptacles for dispensing materials such as toothpaste, hand cream, liquid soap and the like, and more particularly, to a container with a dispenser at each end for easily and completely dispensing the container contents from either end of the container. In a first embodiment the container with dual dispensers of this invention includes an elongated, rectangular container, provided on the upper end with a top dispenser mounted on a rectangular closure, the rear upper edge of which closure hingedly carries a lid for reversibly sealing a dispensing opening provided on the top surface of the closure by means of a flange which is provided on the bottom surface of the lid and registers with and seals the dispensing opening when the lid is in the closed position. A bottom dispenser of the same construction and configuration is provided on the lower end of the container. In a second embodiment the top and bottom dispensers each include a pivoting lid which is hinged to substantially the midpoint of the closure top and container bottom surface, respectfully, and reversibly seals a dispensing hole provided in the closure and bottom surface. In a third embodiment a tubular container is provided on the upper end with a top dispenser characterized by a cylindrical closure, which closure and bottom each pivotally carries a dispensing spout and accommodates the spout in a recess when the spout is in the closed position. In a fourth embodiment a flask-shaped container is provided with a top dispenser in a cylindrical cap or closure which is threadably mounted on the upper end of the container and pivotally carries a circular lid for reversibly sealing a dispensing opening in the top surface of the closure. A recessed bottom dispenser having the design illustrated in FIG. 2, is provided on the bottom of the container. In a fifth embodiment of the invention an elongated, cylindrical or hexagonally-shaped container is provided with a top dispenser having a cylindrical or hexagonal closure which is mounted on the upper end of the container and receives a hinged recessed lid which is pivoted open to dispense the container contents by applying pressure to a depression provided on one end of the lid. A bottom dispenser of identical construction is provided on the lower end of the container.
One of the problems encountered in conventional flexible plastic containers which are used to dispense materials such as toothpaste, liquid soap, hand cream, cosmetics and the like, is the difficulty of completely emptying a container with a single dispenser. Often, a container such as a toothpaste cylinder is rolled or folded in an attempt to expel residual toothpaste from the container and this sometimes results in cracking and breaking of the container, causing loss of some of the toothpaste. Description of the Prior Art
Various containers having two openings have been devised for storing and dispensing the contents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,606, dated Feb. 28, 1928, to K. Evans, describes a "Milk Bottle With Open Bottom" characterized by a milk bottle provided with threads on the interior surface of the side wall. A bottle bottom has threads around the circumferential edge and removal of the bottom permits thorough cleansing of the bottle interior. U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,290, dated Nov. 10, 1931, to C. E. Daniel, discloses a "Receptacle" for holding paint, characterized by a cylindrical, hollow body which removably secures a lid on the upper end. The lower end of the body includes a wire mesh which spans the opening and strains the paint as it is dispensed. U.S. Design Pat. No. 85,894, dated Dec. 29, 1931, to Dewitt Tappan, describes and illustrates a dually threaded open-ended "Jar". U.S. Design Pat. No. 315,096, dated Mar. 5, 1991, to Chris A. Rocchio, describes and illustrates a "Gravity Feed Bottle" having dual threaded closures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,253, dated Feb. 23, 1993, to Poore, et al., details a "Container and Method of Manufacturing the Same", characterized by a container including a cylindrical casing having a tapered closure at one end, which removably seals a lid. A product is poured into the opposite, open end of the casing and a ring-shaped bottom piece is secured to the casing by rotation-friction welding. A round bottom engages the bottom piece and seals the casing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a container of suitable shape, size and material of construction characterized by a pivoting dispenser on each end, for selectively allowing easy and complete emptying of the container contents by operation of either dispenser.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container with dual dispensers, characterized by a receptacle having a top dispenser pivoting lid for reversibly sealing a dispensing hole provided in the top surface of the container, the container also provided with a bottom dispenser pivoting lid which is hingedly connected to the bottom surface of the container and reversibly seals a like dispensing opening-provided in the container bottom.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a preferably flexible container having a top dispenser provided on the upper end and a bottom dispenser provided on the lower end of the container, which top dispenser is mounted on a closure on the container and includes a hollow dispensing spout, which is accommodated within a recess provided in the top surface of the closure when not in use, but is pivoted to an extended configuration for dispensing container contents, and which bottom dispenser is characterized by a pivoting lid hingedly connected to a recess in the bottom surface of the container and adapted for reversibly sealing a dispensing hole provided in the bottom of the container.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a container with top and bottom dispenser lids, which top dispenser lid is pivoted on a closure mounted on the upper end of a container and is provided with a lid flange on the bottom surface thereof, for reversibly engaging and sealing a dispensing opening contained in the top surface of the closure, and which bottom dispenser lid is hinged to the bottom surface of the container and includes a lid flange provided on the top surface of the lid, for reversibly engaging and sealing a dispensing opening contained in the bottom surface of the container.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a container with dual dispensers of suitable shape and size and having a top dispenser lid pivotally mounted on a cylindrical closure or cap threadably mounted on the upper end of the container for reversibly engaging and sealing a dispensing opening included in the top of the closure, and which bottom dispenser lid is hingedly connected to, and recessed in the flat bottom surface of the container and includes a flange provided on the top surface of the lid, for reversibly engaging and sealing a dispensing hole provided in the bottom surface of the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a preferably flexible container with dual dispensers, including a top dispenser and a bottom dispenser, which top dispenser is hingedly connected to a recess provided in a closure mounted on the upper end of the container, such that pressure applied at one end of the top dispenser pivots the top dispenser to uncover a dispensing hole provided in the closure and unseals a corresponding dispensing slot provided in the side of the pivoting top dispenser and communicating with the dispensing hole, for dispensing the container contents and which bottom dispenser is characterized by the same features and construction as the top dispenser.